Valley Stormwind
Valley Caballero Stormwind is a Terran-Plant, captain of the Typhoon Compass, and a central - if not main - female protagonist to the story. Having lived over 150 years up to the beginning of the T.C. story, she has a quirked variety of talents honed in upon over the years, including marksmanship and Zwei-Zen principle. Her given "birth" name is Avalei Era Rozruch. Appearance Valley has had various superficial appearances over the course of time, but at the most basic she is 6' 2" tall, of bright golden blonde hair, often at around neck length, similarly coloured fur about the body, lightly tanned skin, and bright green eyes with a mole at the corner of her left eye. Her musculature is light and toned with C-cup breasts and faint traces of scars can be seen about her body only through closer inspections. A three-pronged cyclone-like symbol is adorned on her lower back. As captain of the Typhoon Compass, traditionally she appears in a cobalt blue longcoat with gold buttons and matching pants, whereas other parts of her dress are variable: crimson red shoes, belts or suspenders, short tanktop/tubetop/belt top of black/dark gray/white (always with a red T and triangle), brown or red fingerless gloves, red bead or magatama earrings, and a red choker with either a steel zipper or a gold cross pendant. Personality As she appears, she acts very cheerful and lighthearted, often quite dense and childish for her age, tending to fluster Keno for "reaction purposes". When provided with opposition, she acts straight-forward and more than willing to hotbloodedly take the challenge head-on, with seemingly blind determination, even when the numbers greatly outweigh her own - much to her crew's (at least her first mate's) chagrin. As occasional as she seems to tries put her crewmen unwillingly in the middle of chaos when it shows up, she makes much personal effort into protecting her crew's lives, putting herself in harm's way if need be. She cares for all her crewmen and has a knack to see the inner good in them which has often led her to recruit more than a few with little question (sometimes without getting consensus from others). Behind this persona of hers belies one of a much more mature tone, practically a day-and-night difference from how she normally acts. In greater moments of tension or deeper personal moments she may be quick to turn to a more authoritative demeanor, or a general turn on her usual lighthearted appearance. Her view on her crewmen and allies do not falter, but she's generally faster acting and effective, even brutal in attack on the field, capable dealing uncharacteristically crippling blows. She will also be very romantically affectionate in private moments with those she holds a closer bond to, something that tends to catch others off-guard. It is considered a split personality attributed to "Avalei", although Valley claims she still one and the same, that she has nothing to gain by taking all matters seriously, and she tends to waver between lighthearted and mature whenever she meets with certain pre-Compass friends (bar Thyone). History The following might be subjective and is ongoing in construction. The Fallen Colony In the registered year 24XX, 15X years before the Typhoon Compass, a colony-oriented flotilla of crafts occupying some-odd millions of various civilians, most in stasis, were bound to become a population on a targeted new homeworld. Included with the population were many of a controversial genetically-engineered humanoids capable of immense potential yet did not hold sense of individuality or independence. One such being was born, under questionable factors, with individuality and was amazingly human, as capable of any, catching the fascination of active crewmen and subjecting her to experimentation - ethics and morals were questioned at the careless, practically sadistic measures carried on the poor girl, and unfortunately she suffered from complications of the procedures, leading to her passing. Sadly her youth could not sustain her latent immortality. Samples from the sub-experiments of the project were contained in various adjacent sectors, one of which included the possible key to easily reproducing such a being with individuality and sentience. Nearly two years later into the voyage, there was an inexplicable critical glitch in the navigational system and before it was restored it was on an unavoidable course into an unrelated planet that would result in a high mortality rate among hapless colonists. The active crewmen faced inevitable death in trying to save as many lives aboard as possible. One, a young Terran woman and a former refugee, was faced to help sustain integrity through a certain room's computer. When racing against the time to setting the best systems, she was cut off by a hull breach as the colony fleet began hitting the atmosphere, setting a chain reaction that triggered an explosion that sent her back. As she sat against the wall she hit in result, mortally wounded, she tearfully made her last amends. However, the explosion also released a surviving experiment contained in that room; you could call it a seed. The dying Terran saw the seed as a ghostly figment of the girl who was treated so unfairly for science, and asked her for help, reaching out. She saw the girl reach back out to her... At that moment, that sector of the ship collapsed and sent large chunks of ship into the vast expanse of space while the rest was doomed to fall into the atmosphere. Safer Waters Within a few years, a remnant of the craft had drifted through space and made a chance encounter with the planet T'xere, an Earth-like world home to a bird-like humanoid race derivative of Chozo. It burned into the atmosphere and crashed into a large valley, the resulting upheaval bringing immediate awareness to any civilization in a fair radius. The first on the scene would be a tribal leader named Kelmarc ver Rezil and his advisors. Armoured in case of biohazards, they investigated the crash site. The space debris was in no doubt artificial, with few superficial hints remaining to give hint to its origin, raising plenty of questions off the bat. Then perchance, one of Rezil's advisors senses something out of place and finds something, invoking Rezil to come over. Pulling away charred debris, they find the last thing they actually expected to find, let alone still alive; an alien. An alien infant, nonetheless, frightened and burned but amazingly better off than one would comprehend out of something like this. And accordingly they carefully extracted the infant and returned it to their city. Under intensive care, the female infant as was checked was a foreigner and a seemingly normal one, as Rezil had once traveled abroad and seen beings much like her before. After much discussion, using his knowledge, Rezil opted to be the one watching over the little girl, but she would need to be subjective to immediate physical conditioning as her physiology would not be conducive to T'xere's atmosphere and gravity, easily setting her up for crippling, without some T'xerian DNA in her system. In the process, Rezil again recalled his travels and gave her a proper name he felt befitting of her foreign nature and circumstance, derived from some Zwei terminology; Avalei, born of the valley of the sun. Little Avalei had her conditioning, and lived unhindered with her newfound genetic enhancements under the care of Kelmarc and his son Adaan, and for all intents and purposes had a nice carefree childhood of playing in the wilderness with Adaan, taking part in fun physical activity and fitting in quite well among the T'Xerians despite her obvious difference that she often seemed blissfully unaware of, yet knowing whenever she wanted to fly unassisted like the T'xerians could; she really wanted to fly and it would sadden her until big brother Adaan or Kelmarc would intervene. All-in-all it was a nice yet fairly sheltered on the galactic scale of things, where elsewhere life was less fortunate. Branching Out One day there was a routine check-up from emissaries of the Galactic Federation, in which the T'xerians kept in negotation with to retain peace and protection in exchange for a little share of the fertile resources the planet has to offer. Avalei was absolutely intrigued by this and instinct felt that there was a place for her elsewhere as well that she could perhaps re-connect, acknowledging her difference. When she was a young woman she took an opportunity to depart from T'Xere to explore aboard as Rezil one had... joining the Federation in the process. She held distinction in putting her feats of skill into action, and it turned out she had some talent in marksman ship to boot. Ex-Marine Sgt. Radee Kazor noted not only her prowess but also her almost pure innocence, a rare merit in character these days. Avalei kind of wanted to be a pilot but instead after graduating quite well at the Academy was assigned to an exploration unit under Kazor. This filled out her other desire, however; to travel abroad in the galaxy. In his expeditionary unit and under his command, Avalei got to further see in person some of the other sides of the galaxy, leaving her concerned and wishing things to be different. Kazor became her advisor as well as another mentor that she always tried to connect with despite his stoicism. He'd personally teach her to focus her physical prowess into more concise approaches, such as martial arts. Sometimes there was a touching moment; Avalei is one of the few to see him smile. Run-In After a few years since Avalei joined the Federation, aboard an Olympus-class battleship with a few accompanying crafts, Kazor's team was along to assist during a cargo run to Bryyo. Unfortunately, they were also found by Urtrag - ruthless race of space pirates - resulting in an assault on the battleship. Assisting the Urtrag were KI-Hunters, human sized flying reptile-like insectoids aligned with the Urtrag. Kazor's team tangled with the pirates, and an off-guard Avalei got stabbed by a KI-Hunter. Regardless, she was forced to proceed and with this Urtrag unit's commanding general, Zaneisk. She was outclassed and nearly beaten by him and his elite pirates, had she not taken special measures to blast a gap in hull to force Zaneisk out into space, taking herself with him. Her customized suit allowed her to survive, with Zaneisk's fate unclear, but she could not control her trajectory due to damage. Eventually to supoort her she was placed by her suit under emergancy stasis, drifting aimlessly through space. Fortunately before long, again chance encounter would save her, and she met with an uncertain moon of Bryyo and fell unto it. She managed to survive the landing with most damage sustained in the suit, and under nightfall she didn't wake up until morning. She finally did, in a haze from the stasis, as her suit's computer managed to relay her situation to her, so she explored. It was something pleasant for a while, as she likened the environment to T'xere. In time, she managed to find a wreckage of some sort of ship. She figured from the damage it took that it was possibly some foreign warship long since downed by a skirmish, considering whether the Urtrag had something to do with it. Her investigation of the ship culminated with the finding of a hibernating combat drone, and it was still functional as Avalei had found out: It awoke to rule Avalei as an enemy and began to fight her. The mech brutally cut her off at every chance and nearly killed her. Just in the nick of time however, a mysterious warrior intervened and fought the mecha off of her and quickly had it destroyed. The swordsman then came to her aid and had the uneasy vibe of some kind of womanizer to Avalei and wasn't ready to trust him, even as she accepted his offer to take her back to his ship to treat (she even considered to get the jump on him and hijack his ship). His cause proved sincere, however, as he patched up her injuries and helped her, taking her with him to leave the moon. However, he stopped her from trying to contact the Federation due to an Urtrag fleet in the proximity that could easily overwhelm them if any form of signal was sent. Avalei reluctantly agreed to go with him to Tren Mal, the home of Zweilanders. Would only be the first time of many that she'd hear these terms. Zweilander Back to the Industry After years of residing on Tren Mal, and making use of a fairly run-down skiff that would probably only get her to a single location one-way, she used it to return to Daiban, the designated Galactic Capital of the Federation and important hub and universal crossroads, seeking to return to the Federation military and see Kazor. Sadly, neither of those happened; she was interrogated as to why she didn't contact the Federation sooner among other pressing issues, including a superior who never quite liked Avalei pulling the strings and putting politics into the matter of the Federations's aversion to the Zweilander War. Dishonourably treated, Ava left outraged and upset at this spur of corruption, quickly becoming lost in Daiban, war-weary and no money or back-up plan. She eventually decided that she would have to deal with some galactic conflicts personally where no one else could, and turned to bounty hunting to start gaining finance - coinciding with finding a rookie hunter named Thyone who had just been taken out by the same target Avalei herself was after at the time. Abilities & Attacks Valley's own style changes here and there depending on approach and choice of armament. Unarmed, Valley has shown proficient skill in hand-to-hand combat, having taken to martial arts as acquired from her former superior Radee Kazor. Adapting from Taekwondo and Jeet Kune Do, she can match scores of opponents and is notable for using kicks, most prominently presented in her years with Thyone. Valley is actually rather spry and athletic, a capable freerunner and jumper able to keep up with the likes of Keno, attributed to her T'xerian side. Despite this, she tends to prefer running at more conventional running speeds and display her surprising strength through such acts as crushing blows through axe kicks and slinging around cannons for weapons. Signature moves Hell Hammer Valley rushes in at her enemy with a barrage of mid-power kicks ending with a knee to the gut. She then outstretches and clenches her hands together, summoning an inner strength that surges into them. She stabs the power into her foe, taking them down and breaking their spirit. Heaven Impact Valley runs in at her enemy, valiantly dodging any attack thrown at her, leaping up at them. She knees them in the face at full force, then outstretching and clenching her hands together, drawing forth a fighting spirit into them, smashing it into their face and putting even the most proud of warriors to shame. Gunmanship Traditionally Valley has shown quite a skill with, and affection for, guns since the times of the Federation or even T'xere (a slingshot?). She will have a hand at many sorts of firearms, and always has a large armory somewhere in store, but has a most notable preference to dual-wielding custom handguns, often non-descript. As such, hand-eye coordination and reflexes are exceptional and implying at her ambidexterity. In the events of a close encounter, she is not shy to using further unconventional styles as gun fu or gun kata, so her guns will often be customized for this measure of endurance. Midnight A gift from Keno, in response to Valley's observing Mark's magnums, the Midnight is single large magnum-type handgun with bullet of 10-round capacity doubled 5-over-5, coloured black with a cool blue reflection, blood crimson trim and a gold stripe down the top-middle, adorned with a gold TC logo on the side. It is Valley's personal sidearm from then on, and has specialized ammunition options crafted by Keno: Whisper, Desolation, Dirge, HVAP, and Spiral. Signature moves Great Magnum A basic charge burst from her magnum able to grind through almost anything ahead for about 16.5 meters. Can unleash a force that can push away lighter objects and sometimes people. Stellar Magnum Modified Great Magnum into an aerial attack that's fired down with an increased foce along with increased speed. Upon being fired it can be repeated three times in mid-air before landing. Captain's Calibur (Magnum Ver.) A repeated gun-kata assault with Valley running and gunning up-close and personal with swift speed and rage in her eyes; a move that can't be stopped unless her foe can block with precision, is fast on their feet or has dense armour. To knock the enemy off-balance even more she shouts "ORA" over and over in rapid succession until her foe is weakened to the point of which she ends the move with a heavy side kick. Kanakamaya Valley also owns personal sword named Kanakamaya (also known as the Golden Rose), a one-handed saber-type weapon with a gold blade and scarlet red adornments. She will sometimes use both a gun and Kanakamaya at the same time if seen fit. Signature moves Captain's Calibur A rushing sword attack with Valley slicing away with swift speed and rage in her eyes; a move that can't be stopped unless her foe can block with precision, is fast on their feet or has dense armour. To knock the enemy off-balance even more she shouts "MUDA" over and over in rapid succession until her foe is weakened to the point of which she ends the move with a heavy side kick. 'Zweilander' Having taken up the principles and recognition as a Zweilander assassin after during war on Tren Mal, Valley has reached master levels in use of the Zwei-Zen branch: utilizing aura all around the being to draw it in, energize it, then ignite it into a shift, push or scathing motion; and Valley is very capable of using Aura from anything around her. She primarily channels aura through pistols, making her a practitioner of the Zwei-Zen sub-style Zaidetism, intended to give Zwei-Zen an option to use long-range weaponry; Valley dual-wields two Zwei magnums in this mode. Valley may occasionally invoke her Zwei-Zen use of aura in the form of greatly increased dashing, often absurdly used casually with a costume swap to a red coat and visor shades, but normally she prefers not to divulge her Zweilander nature. Signature moves The following involve use of her Zwei aura but are not limited to her magnums. Great Magnum/Stellar Magnum See above. Wake of the End Invoking the power of Zwei-Zen, she runs faster than the speed of sound, creating an echo after-image of herself about 2 to 5 seconds behind her. She speeds off maneuever her body around her target, landing behind them with the echo impacting her enemy sending them reeling or even flying toward her. She then draws her blade cleaving them in twin or mortally wounding them with a vertical or diagonal downward slash. Axe Driver/Paradise Lost/Queen's Saber Zwei invocation with Valley dashing at her foe slicing with a broad horizontal slash, knocking them into the air. At this point the second phase of the move can take one of three forms: *'Axe Driver '- With the enemy in mid-air, she then rushes under them, Valley leaps up then upward-spinkicks them in the lower back. She then lets them fall with her flipping into a deadly axe heel kick driving them into the ground with incredible force and pressure. *'Paradise Lost' - Upon kicking the foe into the air, she draws her gun firing a shot at them then dashing to different spots, keeping them suspended with the shots of which she then leaps up over the foe, drawing her blade, stabbing it into them, adding her weight and moment to fall to the ground, anchoring them into it upon landing. *'Queen's' Saber - Upon knocking the foe into the air, she focuses her aura into the blade, pointing it at the suspended foe making it fire off, impaling them. She then turns around, slamming the blade into the ground opposite the falling point with horrific force. Cross Guard Gladiator A combination of her Zwei and Captain adornments and a fusion of gunmanship and close combat, the Cross Guard is a heightened offensive force and only used in some higher situations: Valley takes up a semi-armoured set up with modded grieves for hyper speed accented by certain abilities. She is mainly armed cross cannons able to be used efficiently even at top speeds. They are lightweight but durable and able to be used effectively as tonfa with them being the base. Even the shades are modded to give Valley a full perimeter of what is going around her, paired with distinguishing allies from enemies. Valley uses an unconventional run-n'-gun type of fighting style in this mode. Charging style focuses more on rush attacks and hands-on strikes and if necessary, up-close and personal gun attacks. The crosses are made of material able to repel explosions to a certain extent. The cannons on the gun tonfa pack the punch of a pair of shotguns and throw out the blast of a grenade. Valley herself is most likely in a serious brutal state-of-mind, nearly a berserk state due to the armour working off of her Zwei aura, resulting in - literally - hot blood; she still retains her mentality and can still distinguish friend from foe. The aura burn causes a unique physical reaction: glowing eyes. As a plant Valley is largely unaware of her nature as at least half a plant, but the most clear trait is her timelessness, having ceased aging at around her mid-twenties. She holds latent regenerat ion abilities, only used inadvertently in special cases (i.e., when badly wounded in serious moments). She can hold, draw in and expel immense amounts of energy only heightened by her aura control. Such energy can defy physics and conversation of mass, and can take various forms determined by will of the user, but the most jarringiteration of her innate nature is its manifest as the Angel Silhouette, a dangerously powerful celestial agent of a second-skin sort of armour, a glowing silvery blue with four ethereal wings, armed primarily with an intricate blade from one arm, and an Angel Arm cannon from the other. Relationships Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen Category:Galactic Federation Category:T'xere Category:Plant Category:Zweilander